


Easter Bonnet

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sunny Sunday afternoon and Marjory invites her friends over for tea and biscuits - and to keep an eye on the neighbours.</p>
<p>Well, one of them anyway...</p>
<p>(A 221B)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Bonnet

Marjory glanced out the window at her sun drenched suburban street as she stirred the sugar into her tea. It was doubtless very bad for your teeth but since she hadn't had her own teeth for nearly 15 years now she didn't much care. 

Something across the road caught her eye and she smiled broadly and reached for the telephone.

"Hello, Agnes. Very well, thank you dear - how're you?" 

She took a bite of her Hobnob while Agnes related the details of her latest trip to the doctor. 

"That's good. I wondered if you'd noticed the forecast? Mmm, sunny all day. Yes, he's home and he just took the things in…. That's what I thought. I'll see you in five minutes, shall I? Lovely. Will you call Dot or...? Oh, thank you. See you soon."

Ten minutes later they had taken up their positions in front of Marjory's large bay window and she was pouring another cup for Agnes while Dot cut a slice of Victoria sponge.

"What a shame Margaret's away this weekend - she'll be fizzing she missed him," Dot said.

"Mmm," Agnes agreed. "Oh, he's wearing the lighter jeans today. Lovely!"

On the other side of the street, completely oblivious to his audience, Greg Lestrade leaned over and sloshed the first spongeful of soapy water across his car's bonnet...


End file.
